


9102的医学实验

by alina777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alina777/pseuds/alina777
Summary: ·ABO加强版设定——未来由于人口出生率过低，普通人中进化出现了alpha和omega。他们只是为了提高生育而存在，因此omega每月固定发情期以外也欲望超强，Alpha会轻易被omega挑起欲望。没有beta只有普通闻不到信息素的平民。·天才Alpha露X被(自愿)拐上床之前也是天才的Omega米，来自过去的纯洁学渣少年露X心情复杂的洁癖老司机米·作者对科幻一窍不通，文中提到的所有医学名词时空穿越全是瞎掰





	1. Chapter 1

　　阳光洒在枕畔的时候阿尔弗雷德才迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼——挂钟指着七点半，太好了还没迟；自己穿着睡衣的身体清清爽爽，这说明那家伙昨天做完以后有记得抱他去好好清洗，并且换了床单；腰酸背痛的症状不算强烈，意味着昨天晚上做到他晕过去之后alpha也识相地没再继续，他今天还有力气教训那个小混蛋。  
　　又是美好的一天呢，他伸了个懒腰想，心情不错地决定等一会在脏衣篓里看见沾满蜜汁液体还没塞进洗衣机里的床单也可以稍微原谅一下伊万·布拉金斯基。  
　　正当他准备转过头照例给自己的丈夫一个早安吻的时候，身边同样准时睁开了眼睛的人却震惊地一下子坐了起来。  
　　“你是谁？！为什么在我家？！”  
　　……哈？  
　　“等等……这不是我家。”那双熟悉的紫色眼睛现在变得有点陌生。阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头：“万尼亚你是不是睡傻了？”  
　　“你知道我的名字？”环顾四周的视线迟疑地定格在阿尔弗雷德身上。  
　　“daddy！papa！”就在这个让人尴尬的时刻，门啪的一声被推开，顶着一头鸟窝一样乱七八糟的浅金色短发的小姑娘旋风一样冲了进来，“起床啦！起床吃饭饭啦！heroine要饿死啦——”  
　　“她她她——我们——”这下斯拉夫人彻底受到了惊吓，差点一口咬断自己的舌头。伊万什么时候有过这副样子？他当年以为自己要让他去坐牢的时候，都还带着笑问要不要他开车送自己去法院呢——难不成……操。  
　　正往大床上爬的小姑娘也察觉到了父亲的异常，扭过头好奇地看着他：“papa？”  
　　看斯拉夫人还处在一种濒临石化的呆滞之中，阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，干脆利落地提起女儿扔到门口，转身关上了门：“你是伊万·布拉金斯基？”  
　　“……对。”还坐在床上的人似乎费劲全力才找回了自己的声音。  
　　“你来自，呃，哪一年？”  
　　“2019年。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的头有一点抽痛。他抬起手指指窗外飘着的海陆空三栖车——停在这里是为了方便早上擦枪走火之后伊万能迅速套上衣服跳出去，赶在迟到之前冲到研究所——告诉那个似乎更加呆滞的布拉金斯基:“现在是9102年。”  
　　。  
　　伊万·布拉金斯基有点方。  
　　伊万·布拉金斯基现在方的一比。  
　　他明明记得几个小时之前自己还在狂刷药理学的选择题，对着课本研究高渗性脱水的代偿和临床性表现，期待自己这次期末能科科不挂顺畅通过。然后他觉得自己有点困了——谁他妈连着背两天的书全靠咖啡吊着一条命能不困呢——于是决定稍微趴在自家的书桌上睡个十分钟。  
　　然后等他睁开眼睛的时候就是这副景象。  
　　卧槽我是不是睡过了今天早上还有病理学期末考啊，诶等等我什么时候躺床上的？不对啊这为什么还有个人，这人长得还挺好看的但是是不是香水喷多了为什么这么甜？他脖子上是怎么搞的这是我啃的吗？  
　　他的脑海仿佛弹幕视频网站，一大堆问号呼啸而过。  
　　等那个长得颇像自己和枕边这家伙结合体的小姑娘叫着daddy和papa这种他不太能理解的词汇冲进房间的时候，就连网站都崩了。  
　　什么玩意？我是弯的？不对啊就算是这样，男人和男人生个鬼的孩子啊！  
　　单身狗医学生伊万·布拉金斯基在心里发出了震彻灵魂的咆哮。  
　　。  
　　“万尼亚——我是说我的丈夫——算了还是万尼亚吧，”在称呼上纠结了一会之后阿尔弗雷德自暴自弃地沿用了原先的称谓，面前这个来自几千年前的布拉金斯基显然不能理解alpha这个称呼，用丈夫这个词又实在是太羞耻play了，“跟我说过可能会有这样的情况，嘛不过我也没想到会这么严重。”  
　　伊万告诉过他研究所最近研究的时光穿梭机的确有些问题，偶尔会抽风，莫名其妙地把古人类拖过来，或者突然把实验室里的某个人跟从前灵魂互换。比如伊万的同事王耀就某天操作机器之后，莫名崩溃捶地大喊:“什么朕的大清居然亡了？！”，然后又饱含深情地拽住伊万问他愿不愿意遵循中/国/特/色/社/会/主/义核心价值观，为了实现全面小康社会而奋斗。伊万说他当时站在王耀身后，都不好意思告诉他世界大同已经几千年了，什么中/国/美/国也早亡了。  
　　但是他当时明明说这就是几分钟的事，背完核心价值观王耀就换回来了，然后在一群科学家友善的哄笑中试图把自己淹死在洗脸池里。  
　　但现在他阿尔弗雷德已经送完女儿丽莎上学，并且坐在桌前凭着一位前工程师薄弱的历史基础给七千年前的布拉金斯基梳理了一遍人类史和现代生理学，面前这个顶着伊万脸的人还是一脸震惊难以置信。  
　　“你是说……已经过去了七千年，三千多年前因为日益低迷的生育率，人类分化出了alpha和omega两个新的性别？现在我是非常罕见的男性alpha，你是更加罕见的男性omega？”  
　　“对。”谢天谢地这家伙终于懂了，阿尔弗雷德长出了一口气。  
　　“你可以再解释一下标记是怎么回事吗？”  
　　“就是咬了腺体，然后……不可以！”几千年前的伊万怎么这么蠢？再说了“内身寸”这种词在床上说几次是情趣，这种情况下他才不要再说这种词给这个莫名其妙的家伙听了！  
　　“你饿了么？”中午了，阿尔弗雷德的肚子咕咕叫了起来，他跳起来打算转换一下话题，并且去厨房弄点吃的——啊糟糕，好像忘记了给丽莎准备早饭和午饭便当。应该没关系吧，反正之前跟伊万做过头忘记时间的时候也会忘掉给她做吃的，她不是都活得好好的吗。  
　　跟着阿尔弗雷德走到厨房门口的布拉金斯基再次露出了惊叹和困惑混合的表情——早上阿尔弗雷德抱着快迟到的女儿打开窗户跳进飞船形状的交通工具里的时候，已经见过他这副表情。那双紫眸包含着复杂的情绪，直直盯着厨房里孤零零的巨大机器。  
　　阿尔弗雷德走上前，熟练地一挥手召唤出隐形的控制面板，娴熟地开始按亮各种按键，随后又想起什么似的回过头，向来自几千年前的家伙炫耀:“酷吧！这个控制面板的设计可是本hero的发明专利呢！”  
　　有那么一瞬间，他有一点期待看见自己的alpha笑眯眯地走过来，像往常一样揉乱他的头发说“是啊我一直都觉得这个面板难看死了”或者“别得意它的程序可全是我写的哦”。  
　　但事实是，这位现如今伟大的科学家歪头，像个小孩子般一脸惊叹:“哇，好厉害。”话语难得地不带一点讽刺意味尽是真实的赞叹。  
　　他突然有一点莫名的失落。  
　　。  
　　第三天了。  
　　他的万尼亚还是没有回来。阿尔弗雷德躺在本该属于两个人的大床上叹了口气。那位来自几千年前的布拉金斯基搬去了客房，第一天下午他提出两个人现在睡在一起是不是有点奇怪的时候，对方立刻非常赞同地点头。  
　　“我还从来没有和一个男人睡过一张床，”他诚实地说，想想又加了一句，“而且你的香水味太甜太浓了。”  
　　香水？阿尔弗雷德愣了半天才反应过来，他指的或许是自己的信息素，从前在床上万尼亚说他喜欢得不得了，还用各种各样或下流或文艺的词在他耳边形容了无数遍的味道——  
　　行吧。开始怀疑自己是不是上了alpha当的omega咬牙切齿地想，如果你现在不是穿越过来的，本hero一定打爆你的狗头。  
　　晚饭之后他又给王耀打了个电话:“别催，我们现在不是正在加班修这个破机子嘛，”曾经的老同事无奈地摊摊手，脸上的笑容意味深长，“谁知道你的alpha什么时候能回来，祝你好运吧。”  
　　他赶在悬浮屏幕暗下去之前高高举起了中指。  
　　王耀那个“祝你好运”是什么意思他清楚得很。谁不知道omega和alpha天生职责就是为了生育率做贡献，极易擦枪走火欲望旺盛。  
　　五岁的体检后阿尔弗雷德就得知自己将会是全世界占0.1%的omega中的一员，十二岁开始他就定期接受抑制剂的注射和各种安全教育——要离不怀好意三心二意的alpha远一点啊，好好学做家务以后当个优秀的家庭主夫啊……这些话听得阿尔弗雷德直翻白眼。  
　　他偏不。十五岁阿尔弗雷德考进全国顶尖的科技大学，十九岁已经硕士毕业进入业内顶级的科研所。阿尔弗雷德一直没有刻意隐藏omega的身份，这也使得大一开学第一天他就作为全校唯一一个omega见到了好几个alpha，并跟其中一个痛快地打了一架。  
　　他一直觉得自己和布拉金斯基除了同样是天才同样性别特殊以外，就没有别的共同点了。学术观点上的分歧让他们曾经从上课吵到下课教授都插不上嘴，在食堂一起吃个饭都能一言不合把盘子扣对方头上，毕业答辩的时候半个学校的学弟学妹都来围观他们神仙打架。  
　　但是命运偏偏就是这么狗血。毕业之后他们进了同一家研究所同一个课题组，每天一起改图纸设计程序，依然打的鸡飞狗跳。但或许是错觉，他总觉得……自己和伊万之间的关系似乎出现了什么奇怪的东西。  
　　最后是一个意外。最后一个月的忙碌之后课题成功结束，产品开始准备投入生产——就是那个如今几乎人人家里都有一台的全自动烹饪机——阿尔弗雷德在庆功宴会上突然觉得身体不适，然后才想起来自己这个月忙的半死不活完全忘记了自己作为一个omega每个月还得去医院打抑制剂这回事。  
　　第二天早上他头晕脑胀地在宾馆的床上醒过来，睁开眼看清自己羞耻至极的记忆里另一个主角是谁之前，世界的英雄先闭着眼睛回忆了一下高中生理课上讲过的、解除标记手术的副作用，以及法院起诉的标准流程。  
　　现在不比一千年前，对omega权利的保护已经相当完善。被标记的omega有两条路，要么和alpha甜甜蜜蜜去结婚领证，要么去法院起诉alpha并申请进行对omega身体伤害不小的清洗标记手术。  
　　鉴于发情期omega根本没有理智可言，在发情时的标记只要omega起诉，一定肯定会被认定为alpha违反omega意志的犯罪行为。接下来根据omega身体和精神的受伤害程度，alpha将面临的就是三年起步最高死刑。  
　　但是等他睁开眼睛，看到伊万·布拉金斯基那双盈满笑意的紫眸时，他突然觉得自己松了口气。  
　　“小英雄还有力气吗？”虽然他一如既往笑得非常欠揍，为什么总觉得他似乎有点紧张？“用不用我开车送你去法院？”  
　　“你要真这么想坐牢就去吧，”阿尔弗雷德记得自己当初摸了摸脖子后面被咬穿的腺体，是这么说的，“不过你要是想的话，现在去公证处领个证，hero暂时也没有意见。”  
　　“其实那天是个意外，如果不是你突然发情，我本来是准备表白的。”蜜月里的某天，在床上缠缠绵绵的时候伊万突然说，声音里还带着点孩子气的委屈。  
　　阿尔弗雷德泄愤般咬了一口他赤裸的肩膀：“万尼亚，那天被做晕过去的到底是你还是我——你不是表过白了吗，hero都答应了你装什么失忆。”  
　　对了，蜜月。阿尔弗雷德原本只请了这一个月的假，然后又顺理成章拖到了两个月……哈，他算是真的明白了为什么两千年前omega被评价为不适合工作的生育机器——阿尔弗雷德不知道是只有他和他的万尼亚这样，还是omega本性如此：初夜尝过一次甜头之后他就对这事如同上瘾，做过两三次之后更是食髓知味。  
　　阿尔弗雷德本就身体敏感，不轻易让别人触碰，婚后几乎是伊万一抱他就软了腰，alpha再随手一调戏，他就只能湿着下身往alpha的身上胯间磨蹭。发情期以外的欲望也像是不知廉耻无法满足的黑洞，疯狂地渴求alpha粗暴的触碰和坚硬火热的东西。再加上他俩都不是多羞涩保守，会克制欲望的人——蜜月的时候他俩婚床的床单一天能换三回，这还不算沙发套和擦茶几。  
　　头一次被标记的发情期之后，他俩难得意见一致地认为，如果不是AO体质特殊，这么在床上滚几天早该精尽人亡了。然后阿尔弗雷德轻飘飘地踹了万尼亚一脚:“脏……”虽然外表看起来不像，但如同绝大多数omega那样，阿尔弗雷德是个洁癖，“嘿万尼亚，去把床单洗了。”  
　　“我亲爱的阿尔弗，”伊万也疲倦地躺在一边，忍俊不禁，“该你去，绝大多数都是你打湿的，你看看自己出了多少水……”他边说边刻意往阿尔弗雷德耳廓上喷着气，然后发现他的小omega居然又硬了。  
　　那天之后阿尔弗雷德震惊地发现说几句骚话都能让他把持不住——当然对象仅限他的alpha。他不知道是对方有种一边用纯良脸说这种话一边撩起他欲望的特殊技能，还是自己实在……完全禁不起撩拨。  
　　蜜月之后两个人还是被迫收敛了不少，但这也并非出于本意——阿尔弗雷德怀孕了。  
　　他们本来没打算这么早要孩子，避孕药买是买了，可阿尔弗雷德连一个月打一针这种事都记不住，还记得住每天吃一片药？看到两条杠的验孕棒之后伊万特地数了一下——好家伙，一个月过去三十片药足足剩了一半。  
　　行吧我的错。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩决定自认倒霉，反正婚都结了有孩子也是迟早的事。更让他难受的还不是怀孕这个事实本身。  
　　是他居然他妈的更敏感了。  
　　孕期不正常的激素分泌让他的欲望更加强烈。比起尚且看不出来变化的腹部，日益变大的胸部更让他困扰——好痒。穿着衣服的时候布料在敏感ru头上的磨蹭都让他难以接受，他宁可让粗糙的大手揉捏甚至湿滑的舌头包裹住它们，然后……某个难以启齿的地方总是湿哒哒的，从前聪颖过人的脑子里无时无刻不在幻想着糟糕至极的场面。  
　　更糟糕的是，他的万尼亚也不能再顺理成章地把早安吻变成早安炮了——他得回去上班。omega有产假，alpha可没有，每个月让已婚alpha回家满足自己omega的一周假期已经是企业对他们极强工作能力的褒奖。等自家omega请产假的时候连这个假期也没了。  
　　一般等到伊万下班回家，身体的空虚已经让耐力徘徊在崩溃边缘——这程度也就比没有抑制剂的发情期差一点。alpha也很痛苦，顾忌医生的建议，他也不敢像之前那样大力地蹂躏自家omega。小心翼翼地做这种事还不如不做，但看着倒在他怀里蹭来蹭去满脸通红的小金毛，他似乎也没得选。  
　　终于，女儿在他肚子里的最后几个月这种不太正常的欲望潮水一样褪去了。对于向来身强力壮的阿尔弗雷德来说，生育的疼痛也没那么难以忍受，只是有一点失落——啊这孩子真是丑。  
　　医生嘱咐他们禁欲六周的时候阿尔弗雷德还没当回事，他还沉浸在来之不易的、清心寡欲的贤者模式里。头一个月他和伊万忙着照顾孩子，丑兮兮的小女儿几天后倒是好看了不少甚至还有几分可爱——阿尔弗雷德强烈怀疑自己只是看习惯了。  
　　两位从前伟大的科研人员在“她到底会不会喝奶她居然咬我”“我不管你来换这块尿布”“她为什么还不睡着，你问我我问谁”以及“女儿半夜哭嚎不止拿水管敲晕犯法吗，挺急的在线等”的日子里煎熬了一个月，一切终于踏上正轨。  
　　终于某个没有被女儿哭声吵醒的早上，他在倾洒了一屋的暖融融阳光里被自家散发着白桦林气味的alpha吻醒。习惯性地搂着对方的肩膀回吻时他又感到了体内熟悉的躁动和空虚，湿润的入口隔着一层薄薄的睡裤顶着alpha硬邦邦的东西时，两个人同时爆了句粗口。  
　　——那时离六周还有两个星期。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德深刻怀疑，穿越到没有抑制剂避孕药的两千年前，他再怎么骄傲固执天才，作为一个omega也只能真的像个合格的生育机器一样反反复复怀孕产子。尝过这种快感的身体根本已经像有了瘾一样戒不掉了。婚前他能跟布拉金斯基冷战一个月，现在还没吵够刚放完狠话转过身，他就会被捏着腰拖回去——他的alpha太了解他浑身都是敏感点的身体了。隔着睡衣的揉捏猥亵就能把他推上天堂又拉下地狱，最后往往是作死不断的小英雄软着腿，被拨撩到主动踹下裤子分开大腿哭着求艹。  
　　当然也有伊万被气到不想跟他说话的时候。不过阿尔弗雷德心知肚明，只要他穿着伊万的长衬衫光着一双长腿在屋子里晃荡几圈，女儿小的时候当着伊万的面撩开衣服喂个奶也行，他能感到斯拉夫人满是怒意的眼神逐渐变质。这家伙要是能抵御他的诱惑，他俩结什么婚呢？  
　　他俩冷战的最高记录是一天没有碰过彼此。两天以上的出差伊万都带着阿尔弗雷德。要不是伊万一直按时服用alpha型避孕药，他估计以这个频率和omega百发百中的身体素质，丽莎的弟弟妹妹已经有一打了。  
　　可是——上帝，现在他的万尼亚在哪呢？阿尔弗雷德看了一眼大床空荡荡的另一边，忍不住叹了口气。这都第三天了，要是王耀他们那个破机子一直修不好……  
　　他就真的忍不下去了。  
　　阿尔弗雷德的人生前半截一心只想努力学习为科学献身，纯洁的厉害。被alpha拐上了床之后，就像是饿了多年的猛兽出笼，日子过得干柴烈火没羞没臊。可是尽管咬啊69啊这些东西都玩了个遍，也改变不了阿尔弗雷德是个洁癖的本质——他不喜欢伊万以外的东西进入。  
　　孕期欲望强烈伊万又在上班，那他宁可忍着也不要什么奇怪的道具。仅有的几次自己解决还是隔着视频在伊万的指导下做的。经验告诉阿尔弗雷德这只是杯水车薪，过后他只会更加渴望自己的alpha。  
　　至于2019的布拉金斯基——那还是布拉金斯基么？毋庸置疑这还是alpha的身体，普通人不可能闻见他的信息素味道。但是这也太奇怪了……和来自七千年前、不知道omega是什么的人做，尽管是他的alpha的身体，阿尔弗雷德也不敢想象这种场面。  
　　可是想要被抱。几天没有发泄过的东西全都在这一刹那冲了出来：想要伊万的触碰，想要被狠狠地欺负，想要空虚痒麻的身体里面被填的满满的，想要那种让他连自己是谁都记不清满脑子只有伊万的快感……  
　　啊该死，现在只能自己解决了吧。  
　　他这样想着，伸出手——  
　　“我想研究一下你。”  
　　什么玩意？突然闯进卧室的身影犹如兜头一盆凉水让他清醒了一点。他迅速收回手，颇有些心虚地在被子里缩成一团——这人说什么？  
　　阿尔弗雷德简直怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了问题。研究？解剖吗？几千年前的布拉金斯基居然是个变态杀人狂——想想好像也不算太让人吃惊。  
　　“你别误会，我就是想……”布拉金斯基咽了一口唾沫，“研究一下omega的生理构造。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德刚想一个抱枕砸过去，就想起来几个小时前王耀说的话:“如果这个布拉金斯基想要做什么，只要不危及生命安全最好由着他来。时空转换是有自己的运行法则的。”  
　　“什么法则？”当时他问。  
　　“这么说吧——上次我们一不小心从七八千年前搞出来一个神经病，对着实验室你还没拿走的古董小电灯念了两个小时赞美诗，然后开始徒手拆电灯。伊万当然不能允许这种事情发生，他把那个人拎起来就扔回了几千年前。”王耀顿了顿，像是想起来了什么惨痛的回忆。  
　　“然后呢？”  
　　“然后就没电了。不是停电，是那种电这种东西仿佛从来没有出现在这个世界上的感觉，好几个古早的靠电力运行的机器都完全消失了。”王耀语气沉重地说，“你不知道我们费了多大力气纠正这个错误，花了多久才把那个神经病从时间流里拎出来拆了你的小电灯再把他搞回去，这一切才恢复正常——我们怀疑他就是发明了电的那个人，灵感来源是被我们搞过来拆了你的灯。”  
　　“……”为什么这个项目有这么大的bug，高层居然让你们立项。  
　　“对了你能不能把这个布拉金斯基拉过来，你的小台灯零件还在桌子上散着太占地方了，伊万之前说他要亲自装回去谁敢动打爆谁的头。”  
　　“没用，七千多年前的布拉金斯基是医学生——我今天下午试着跟他讲那个隐形悬浮控制面板的基本原理，他都理解不了。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，呆毛都萎了。想当年他搞出来这个划时代设计的时候，还只有布拉金斯基一个人一眼看懂了原理并且觉得可行，虽然他照例冷嘲热讽了阿尔弗雷德一番，说这个设计实在是丑的惊心动魄毫无审美。  
　　“医学生？那你注意着点，指不定这个布拉金斯基干出了什么影响历史的医学成就，比如影响后世发明了抑制剂避孕药之类的。”王耀漫不经心的话在阿尔弗雷德耳朵里如同雷击。  
　　万一没有抑制剂和避孕药……他没法想象自己会变成什么样。一个接一个地生孩子？不不不有那个小恶魔一个已经够了，再来几个他和万尼亚加起来怕是都招架不住。  
　　他看着面前这个目光颇不坚定的布拉金斯基——这个时代的他是天才没错，虽然肯定没有本hero机智聪明，研发一个时光穿梭机搞出这么多该死的bug——七千年前的他也是个天才吗？  
　　“哈哈……我明天给你搞点生理小册子回来怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德干笑两声裹紧被子，婚后头一次不想在伊万面前脱衣服——几分钟以前他满脑子想的可都是跟这截然相反的事。  
　　“不行。”布拉金斯基想了想，摇了摇头。可怜的医学生知道自己对图文的理解能力有限，上学期的病理挂的惨不忍睹补考两次才过，“如果可以的话，我还是想亲眼看看。”  
　　“就……看看？”  
　　“我就看一眼。”  
　　……算了，本hero就当是牺牲自己，为全人类的福祉和千千万万omega的正常生活做贡献。阿尔弗雷德努力催眠着自己。最终一咬牙一闭眼，还是脱掉了裤子。  
　　虽然比这更过分的模样也已经不知道被伊万·布拉金斯基看到了多少次，但面对眼前这个男人写满求知欲的纯洁眼神，阿尔弗雷德还是觉得羞耻极了。他已经无可避免地兴奋了起来，扑上去扒掉布拉金斯基衣服引导他进入自己的欲望越发强烈。  
　　“你可以把腿打开吗？”  
　　这个商量性的口气跟平时的伊万截然不同，这种事他的alpha素来亲力亲为——该死的别再想了。阿尔弗雷德咬着嘴唇闭上眼，感觉自己连耳根都在发烫。他一寸一寸地打开并拢的大腿，迎接布拉金斯基的视女干。水光潋滟的入口暴露在空气里，还在抑制不住地敏感收缩，他能感觉到身下的床单又开始被沾湿。前端也已经抬起了头。  
　　“和普通人似乎没什么不同，”这他妈不是废话吗，omega除了能生孩子以外也是男的啊，“我可以摸一下吗？”  
　　话音未落，一双手已经放在了他的大腿内侧——等会，说好的就看看呢？


	2. Chapter 2

　　一开始伊万·布拉金斯基是真心只想看一眼的。　  
　　在他的想象里，这种能生孩子的设定大概是他所在世界的双性人——生孩子总得有子宫卵巢阴道吧。虽然他是个挂科连连徘徊在退学边缘的学渣，这种基础常识还是知道的。  
　　但是，偏偏这个叫阿尔弗雷德的人给他的形容是这样：“男性omega除了能生孩子，和别的男人也没什么不一样的啦。”  
　　开什么玩笑呢，能怀孕生子简直是天大的不一样好吗？他看着一放学就扑到他怀里papa、papa叫个不停的小姑娘，心情十分复杂——活了二十年，他第一次跟母亲姐妹以外的女孩子拥抱，居然是自己的女儿，呃，七千年后的女儿。  
　　这太不科学了。  
　　在摸进阿尔弗雷德的卧室之前，布拉金斯基好好翻了七千年后伊万的手机——感谢上帝，这么多年过去手机的操作居然和自己的时代差别不是太大。不过他还是花了一会才找到搜索引擎，输入“omega”，回车——卧槽。  
　　“生育机器”“欲求不满”“被标记之后只会对自己的alpha发情”“几天不做就会很难受”“每个月固定的发情期”“在床上很难拒绝alpha”……这些形容让心理年龄二十岁的处男布拉金斯基一度觉得自己在看的是什么见不得人的网站。这真的不是什么黄片设定吗？他想想那个金发蓝眼的阿尔弗雷德朝他笑起来的模样、偶尔恼怒烦躁的模样……怎么想都是个正常人不符合这种神奇设定啊。  
　　作为一个处男医学生，他的好奇心更加旺盛了。  
　　。  
　　“你——”  
　　“嘘。”alpha的声音对omega来说是有魔力的。任何一个omega都知道在床上反抗自己的alpha不是明智的事——哪怕目前情况特殊，这人究竟算不算自己的alpha还得打个问号。  
　　但阿尔弗雷德当真下意识地遵从了对方的指令。他噤了声，咬牙切齿地半靠在床头看着布拉金斯基的动作——本质是个年轻少年的男人一手将他的大腿分得更开，另一手则放在了两个小球上，然后手指一路下滑，在会阴处光溜溜的皮肤上摸索，似乎真是要找出个洞来。手指划过的轨迹和酥麻触感仿佛电流，顺着脊椎一路爬到大脑，让阿尔弗雷德忍不住战栗。  
　　“好可爱。”  
　　可爱个大头鬼。  
　　布拉金斯基的手指继续下滑，探进了他的后穴，对方严肃又好奇的表情像极了在做什么医学实验。  
　　“里面好湿。”  
　　“……唔嗯！”他没能忍得住呻吟。带着薄茧的手指在后穴里搅动摩擦发出淫糜的水声，早已被alpha操透了的身体根本受不了这种刺激。对方这么一搅弄，小穴里面爱液大概是已经溢了出来，顺着臀缝往下流。  
　　他知道他的万尼亚能单单用手指把他玩弄到高潮。斯拉夫人的手指修长骨节粗壮，虽然顶不到深处的生殖腔，但是也足够给他充裕的快感：他会用指腹摩擦内壁，指甲轻轻刮擦的微妙疼痛更是让阿尔弗雷德沉沦其中……  
　　“诶？”布拉金斯基眨眨眼睛，笑了起来，手指微微弯曲，“很喜欢？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德抿紧了双唇。如果面前是他的万尼亚他会毫无顾忌地叫起来——但这个人不是，虽然身体还是让他着迷的alpha，但灵魂是另一个二十岁的伊万·布拉金斯基。这太奇怪了！  
　　“摸够了吗？”他克制住欲望轻喘着，咬牙切齿的问，殊不知在对方眼里他的模样已经是淫荡极了。  
　　“没有——”布拉金斯基摇摇头，又加入了一根手指，对方的后穴轻而易举地接受了，绞紧的内壁像是在吮吸手指——他简直不能想象阴茎插入时的感觉，勃起正撑得他的裤子濒临极限，而再次之前他从未想过对着一个男人勃起，“我还是不明白，你为什么能生孩子？”  
　　“里面……呜……有生殖腔……”阿尔弗雷德到底还是被逼出一声呻吟。三根手指已经将他的身体撑开填满，但这样的触碰还不够，只有alpha的阴茎能进入更深的地方……  
　　他扬起脖子，有些失神地看着天花板。换做平时伊万也早已忍不住抱着他进入他，用那根东西搞得他一塌糊涂——但如果他跟这个人做到了那一步，算是背叛吗？不，等等，让一个陌生人的手指进入他的身体，自己还打开双腿迎合他的侵犯，这难道不已经是背叛了吗？  
　　“嗯啊……等等……”擦过内壁上某一点的时候阿尔弗雷德无法克制地蜷起身体，想要并拢的大腿又被握住大腿根分开——掐的更用力一点啊……“那个东西在最……啊哈……最里面，手指摸不到的……”  
　　呻吟让他的话说得断断续续。更让他觉得耻辱的是，已经到了这个地步，自己湿的一塌糊涂阴茎高高翘起，面前占据着他alpha身体的人还是一脸严肃，眉头微微蹙起的模样简直像是真的在做什么实验。  
　　如果他更了解一点2019年的伊万·布拉金斯基，就会知道这只是对方在医学院培养出来的，在紧张甚至兴奋时掩盖情绪的下意识反应。如果他还有意识低头看一眼，就会发现对方也已经相当兴奋。  
　　“诶……那如果阴茎插进去的话会碰到吗？在里面射精的话，会怀孕吗？”  
　　 为什么这人说这种话的时候还是这么认真啊！  
　　手指抽出来的时候小穴几乎是抽搐着不舍的挽留。没了堵塞，更多的液体从omega的身体里涌出来。伊万忍不住咽了口唾沫。几天来阿尔弗雷德一直带点趾高气扬意味地向他介绍这个新的世界，滔滔不绝地讲着他听不懂的什么原理……跟现在眼圈潮红双目涣散，不断轻喘着的阿尔弗雷德看起来截然不同。就连他身上呛人的玫瑰香气，布拉金斯基此刻也觉得好闻极了。  
　　几天来，他头一次饶有兴趣地想听听对方介绍的原理。  
　　“……会。”他把沾满黏液湿漉漉的手指放在对方面前晃了晃，那张好看的脸一下子红的滴血。泛着水光的蓝眼睛有气无力地瞪了他一眼，但无论怎样看起来都更像是勾引。  
　　“那我可以插进去吗？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德听到这句话的一瞬间瞪大了眼睛。他的身体已经蓄势待发，在经历了手指的蹂躏之后更是空虚的不行，搁在平时早就抱着伊万让他进来了，但是……这他妈跟说好的不一样啊！  
　　“不……”  
　　“就……插在最里面，感觉一下。”说实话，布拉金斯基也被自己出口的话吓了一跳，他自己都没有把握真插进去了会有什么结果，但是意识里似乎有过往的经验告诉他，操进生殖腔会是让两个人都非常舒服的事。  
　　这该死的好奇心。  
　　阿尔弗雷德坚定地摇头。即便他已经想要的不行，但最后的理智告诉他不可以——这个人不是他的万尼亚，他对自己说，不可以让他插进去。再说了，凭着这家伙得寸进尺的样子，他肯定还会做更过分的事，甚至射在里面，让自己的身体里填满热热的精液……  
　　“拜托……”熟悉的带着软糯的声音在耳畔响起，坚硬火热的alpha性器已经隔着一层布料抵上他的身体。阿尔弗雷德一个激灵，被情欲泡得麻痹的大脑终于想起来反抗这回事。  
　　“不行！操，不准插进去……”他一脚踹过去，却反而被拽住脚踝，双腿被强行拉开，整个人狼狈地躺在床上。布拉金斯基腾出手拽下自己的裤子，阿尔弗雷德也咬牙拼命胡乱蹬着腿挣扎。  
　　然后他得到了一记重击。  
　　“呜啊！”屁股上火辣辣的痛感让他不知所措地暂时停住了动作。他和万尼亚不是没玩过“教训不听话的孩子”这种羞耻play，但是面前的布拉金斯基显然不是这个意思——那一下疼得他眼泪都快出来了。  
　　“你他妈……”他刚刚撑起上半身想要教训一下那混蛋，alpha结实的身体就直接压了过来。在熏天的白桦林气味里，omega本能先理智一步做出了决定。  
　　黏湿的后穴显然非常欢迎alpha的进攻，早被操熟了的身体轻易就能一插到底。那一瞬间阿尔弗雷德的双臂条件反射般地环住了布拉金斯基的肩膀，两条长腿更是依着惯性缠上alpha的腰，方便对方进入得更深。  
　　空虚了许久的身体深处瞬间被炽热的粗大填满，久违的肠壁摩擦的快感一瞬间就把阿尔弗雷德推上了高潮。  
　　布拉金斯基也爽的不行。omega的小穴像是另一张嘴卖力地吮吸着阴茎，前方射出来的瞬间，后穴也喷溅出更多的液体浇在他的性器上，刺激得他几乎当场缴了械。他条件反射地继续往深处顶，龟头似乎触碰到了某片肥厚又细嫩的软肉——  
　　“啊！别……不……嗯啊……等……”身下的omega被那一顶弄得受惊般蜷起身子，几分钟前他还在反抗，现在却整个人像是八爪鱼一样缠上布拉金斯基。阿尔弗雷德的声音里都带上了哭腔，白天伶牙俐齿的嘴现在连个完整的单词都说不出来。  
　　这里就是生殖腔了吗？  
　　他按捺住冲动，听话地停了动作，仔细感受着阿尔弗雷德让人赞叹的身体。湿润的蓝色眸子失了焦距，像清晨浓雾后的大海，无意识张着吐出呻吟哭叫的唇瓣红的如同玫瑰的花瓣，整张脸比他想象中还要更加情色绝顶；高热的身躯上覆着薄汗，闻起来却没有男人那种汗味，反倒是甜香的玫瑰味馥郁芬芳；绕在自己腰上的长腿有着流畅的肌肉线条，绷紧的时候更加明显，手感相当不错；紧致的甬道还在抽搐绞紧，高热的身体内部，omega的高潮像是无穷无尽。  
　　布拉金斯基不自觉地伸出手，覆盖上对方被顶的微凸的小腹：“这里面有子宫吗？”他努力保持着平稳的声线。  
　　子宫？是的……是的。阿尔弗雷德不知道自己都说了什么，兴许什么也没说只是点头，又或许他在高潮后的迷乱中把脑子里蹦出来的话都说了个一干二净。他想起发情期疯狂的渴求，想起被精液填到小腹涨起的饱足感，想起女儿还在肚子里时这具身体连她踢手踢脚都承受不住的敏感，想起十月怀胎时胸口的鼓起胀痛，每时每刻都巴不得有人能抚摸、掐揉他的……  
　　等他稍微从高潮里缓过神来时，他正拽着布拉金斯基的手放在自己的胸前，挺立的乳头正抵在alpha的手心——上帝。阿尔弗雷德一时不知道自己该摆出怎么样的表情。  
　　他看见alpha那张熟悉的脸上最初进入他时的迷乱也已经褪去，又恢复了那种陌生冰冷的、如同一个医生得知病人症状时的严肃。  
　　“很有趣的现象。”布拉金斯基轻声说。  
　　去你妈的。阿尔弗雷德很想骂人。他甚至可以感到还埋在他身体里的阴茎突突直跳——一般来说这意味着伊万也爽的不行——但这个布拉金斯基为什么还是这副性冷淡的模样？  
　　算了。一向忠诚于欲望的阿尔弗雷德在一片席卷而来的白桦林气味中觉得自己突然想通了。说到底这个人还是伊万·布拉金斯基，是万尼亚的身体，再说了，一切会变成这样都是伊万那个该死的时空转换器的错。  
　　更何况，他现在实在是没办法停下了。  
　　阿尔弗雷德微微挺起腰，从高潮后让人几乎崩溃的云端降下来之后他又迫不及待地想回去，想要深处生殖腔被撞击那种让人浑身发酥的酸胀感，想要被填满的饱足——  
　　布拉金斯基按住了他的腰:“阿尔弗……”熟悉的称呼和带点沙哑的声音一如既往让他没出息地两腿发软。  
　　“别夹太紧……我要拔出去了。”  
　　……这时候你他妈的想起来说话算话了？他咬咬嘴唇，恶狠狠地勾起了嘴角。  
　　“意见驳回。”  
　　。  
　　被揪着衣领子仰面推倒在床上的布拉金斯基不仅方，而且委屈。  
　　明明我是为了你着想，他想。你自己刚刚说怀孕的时候浑身上下都难受，而且射在里面就会怀孕，我是想——妈的真爽。  
　　金发碧眼的男人在他身上一坐到底，无论从视觉听觉还是感官上来讲都是极大的刺激。大开的大腿内侧还有自己留下的指痕，对方勉强撑着发抖的腿抬起来一点身子的时候他甚至能看见绞紧的穴口吞吐着巨物，往外止不住地淌水，肉体碰撞的声音混着水声格外响亮。omega不大的、刚发泄过的阴茎又一次站立起来。布拉金斯基伸手握住那可爱的小东西，同时挺腰用力一撞，如愿听到了阿尔弗雷德甜腻的呻吟。  
　　这个姿势能进入到极深的地方。粗大的龟头戳开深处的软肉直直撞进生殖腔，性器的前端仿佛被一个温暖高热的小口用力吮吸逼他缴械。那股玫瑰香气强势地席卷了他的周身，他如同上瘾那样贪婪地呼吸着。  
　　太棒了。彻底打开新世界大门的布拉金斯基如是想着。去他妈的病理学去他妈的2019——万一要真回不去了也挺好的。  
　　阿尔弗雷德要是知道他的想法可能会气的跳起来暴揍他一顿。他现在的感觉可不好受。被撞开生殖腔的酸麻感让他浑身都快酥了，alpha一个劲的顶撞又弄得他腰酸腿软，偏偏这个布拉金斯基不像他的万尼亚，连扶一把他的腰都不知道。主动把人按在床上的小英雄也不好意思开口，只能咬着牙，拼命自己晃着腰寻求满足。  
　　就在他又一次跌坐在alpha的阴茎上时终于听见了自家alpha熟悉的充满欲望的低吟喘息，然后在最深处突然涨大的东西让他眼前一黑——操，该死的布拉金斯基该死的二十岁，成结都不知道提前说一声。  
　　精液灌满身体的时候他扬起脖子语无伦次地哭叫，觉得自己几乎要昏死过去——真的太深了，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己几乎要被烫坏。他爽的连脚尖都绷得笔直，整个大脑都被快感麻痹。如果不是后穴里涨大的结把他死死锁在alpha的阴茎上，他恐怕早就坐不住倒在了伊万怀里。  
　　等高潮过去、结逐渐消失仿佛有一个世纪那么久。阿尔弗雷德刚刚身子一软倒下来，就落进一个温暖的怀抱里。熟悉的信息素包裹住他的周身，alpha的吻雪片般落在他的额头颈肩。  
　　“……万尼亚？”他微微昂起头，带着一点期待看着那双一如既往充斥着满足和情欲的紫眸。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德？”听见这个称呼，omega只觉得心头一沉，恨不得给面前这个混蛋一拳。对方倒是咧开嘴，一只手摸上他微微鼓起来的小腹，露出一个孩子气的微笑，“我射在里面了哦。”  
　　一开始阿尔弗雷德是想翻个白眼的。这有什么值得骄傲的吗？结还没有完全消失，那些液体还堵在他的身体里涨涨的……等等，他突然意识到了这家伙这句话的真实意图。  
　　阿尔弗雷德看着在自己卧室床头柜上放了三天没动过的alpha口服避孕药，突然感到了一丝绝望。  
　　。  
　　在2019年自己熟悉的公寓里睁开眼睛的时候，伊万·布拉金斯基的心情十分复杂。  
　　距离穿越已经过去了大概两个月——实际上，时空转换器只花了一个月不到就修好了，只要他跳进那个机器的血盆大口就能回到家里。但他顶住了阿尔弗雷德拿来装逼的平光镜后杀人的眼光死也不走，宁可在家愉快地带孩子做家务——在七千年后高科技的帮助下，只要小丽莎能教会他怎么操纵那些机器，这种事情简直毫不费力。  
　　而且他还学到了一件事，一个身强体壮的omega或许能打赢一个alpha；但面对自己的alpha，只要掌握技巧，一切身体接触的结局总会是omega软着腿躺在床上，尤其是身体敏感的孕期。  
　　最后，无可奈何的王耀终于告诉他和阿尔弗雷德，时空转换器的限制是一个人在不属于自己的时空最多停留两个月。布拉金斯基觉得阿尔弗雷德听到这个消息的时候整个人都长出了一口气。他的心里则越发失落——所以到底还是要面临挂了所有期末考被父母暴打一顿扫地出门的结局吗，9102年的布拉金斯基虽然是天才，也不可能一晚上背完一本字典那么厚的教科书——哦，他可能都不知道第二天早上有考试。  
　　但，总而言之，伊万·布拉金斯基最后还是得回到自己的、没有馥郁的玫瑰香也没有调皮可爱的小丽莎的世界。他躺在乱糟糟的床上叹了口气，决定无论如何还是得爬起来面对现实——然后他听见了浴室门打开的声音。  
　　还没等他拿起手机看看今天几号，现实就给了他当头一棒。  
　　“诶，为什么用这种眼神看着hero？”  
　　一个熟悉的比阿尔弗雷德年轻几岁的身影披着浴袍从他家的卧室走出来，一头金发还在湿答答地滴水，胸膛上全是欢爱后的痕迹。  
　　看到那个人带上眼镜他才如梦初醒——怪不得第一眼看到9102年的阿尔弗雷德还觉得有些眼熟——这不是物理系学霸系草阿尔弗雷德吗？！他皱起眉头开始思索他们有什么交集。  
　　他们能有什么交集？一个物理系一个医学院，顶多在食堂打饭的时候对望过一眼。  
　　“还不起来？周一早上可是量子力学的课，要是迟到被那个教授抓到可吃不了兜着走。”  
　　……所以这两个月里都发生了什么？我为什么会上量子力学的课？我去学物理了？这已经不是考试挂科的问题了这是连试卷都看不懂的问题了啊！  
　　伊万·布拉金斯基抓起手机，颤抖着手按亮了屏幕——哈，9102的布拉金斯基果然聪明，直接把留言设置成了屏保:  
　　转了物理系，作业在桌上，人追到了。  
　　……？？？？？？  
　　“对了，万尼亚，”他看着2019年的阿尔弗雷德回过头，赤裸的上身除了吻痕一切正常，胸口没有丝毫不正常的凸起，“昨天晚上你的问题hero考虑过了。要在一起的话我没有意见啦……”  
　　他说着，披上衬衫，笑容灿烂地竖起中指：“你要下次再不做润滑的话，就换hero在上面！”  
　　。  
　　阿尔弗雷德是被一阵剧痛弄醒的。  
　　疼，钻心的疼，他觉得自己生丽莎的时候都没这么疼。阿尔弗雷德想喊，却感觉自己的嗓子已经不是自己的了，嘶哑的不成调的呻吟从他嘴里克制不住地泄出来。  
　　好痛——！他眨眨眼睛，在泪眼朦胧间逐渐习惯了面前的黑暗。漆黑一片的地窖，他的双手被死死绑在墙上，动弹不得。在身下进出的巨物让他生出五脏六腑都要被捅坏的错觉——太深了，他觉得自己在流血。什么情况？他的万尼亚什么时候这么粗暴地对待过他？  
　　这是哪？自己在做梦吗？他茫然地盯着一片模糊的铂金色，突然如梦方醒般摸上自己被顶撞得发疼的小腹。  
　　“万尼亚……等……啊……孩子……”  
　　“孩子？”粗暴的凌辱暂时停下了，熟悉的软糯声音带着笑意响起。一双带着黑色皮手套的手掐住他的下巴逼迫他抬起头，力道大的几乎捏碎他的下颌骨。下身的疼痛暂时消退的片刻，阿尔弗雷德努力聚焦涣散的视线，窥见一双不带感情的冰冷紫眸。  
　　“若是您曾经的皇后和骑士知道，您被我操得说出这种胡话，恐怕都会羞愤至死吧。”  
　　他嘴角挂着嘲讽的弧度，出口的确实恭谨的敬语，重新开始的顶撞却越发凶狠。阿尔弗雷德哪里受过这种委屈。他承受不住地高高扬起头，顾不得别的，只想哭喊着祈求他停止。  
　　“不要……万尼亚……痛……啊——”  
　　“谁允许您这样称呼我？”他的手隔着冰凉的皮革猛地扼住他的脖子，“还要我再提醒您一次么，4019年了，尊贵的阿尔弗雷德大帝，您亡国已经三年了。现在，我是您的主人。”  
　　“好好取悦我吧？”  
　　操。  
　　被窒息和痛感拉入黑暗的前一秒，阿尔弗雷德在心里咬牙切齿地骂着，等他回去一定要让伊万·布拉金斯基关了那个不靠谱的项目。  
　　。  
　　他没敢睁开眼睛。  
　　虽然在伊万的面前他毫不犹豫地摇了头，但是琼斯的确害怕，比穿越到一个会生孩子的未来的自己身上更害怕。  
　　战败以后他在地窖里关了三年，从光辉的大帝一下子成为阶下囚，甚至比那更糟——敌国皇帝布拉金斯基发泄他肮脏欲望的工具。三年里他几近崩溃。如果有机会他一定会自尽，但他没有。布拉金斯基了解他的本性，他拿他的皇后和最忠诚的骑士威胁他，所以他只能咬牙忍受布拉金斯基的羞辱。  
　　上帝啊，天知道他有多怀念太阳。  
　　在9102年不过几天，他就觉得自己几乎要陷进这种不属于自己的日子。如果没有该死的妊娠反应和敏感到极点的身体，那就简直堪称完美——虽然那个伊万·布拉金斯基仍会带着调侃称他阿尔弗雷德大帝，虽然他们可爱的女儿实在是调皮的过分，但他还能见到阳光，还能自由地走动……甚至那个伊万也对他好的过分。  
　　当然了，床上除外。  
　　他年纪轻轻就登基，自小得到的教育就是力量至上，迎娶皇后也不过是政治联姻。父王母后去世后，他的臣民们敬畏他，他的骑士下属连着皇后也敬重这位年轻的王——只是再没人那样对他。没人会因为他耍小脾气不想吃饭耐心哄他，没人会因为他睡不着就搂着他，唱他全然陌生的摇篮曲……战败后？那就更不会有。他甚至怀疑自己余生还能不能走出那个阴暗的地洞。  
　　但到底是有要回去的那天。他清楚的很，对方对他这么好也不过是因为这是9102年的阿尔弗雷德的身体，一个奇怪的肚子里装着他们孩子的年轻男人的身体——虽然他不太懂伊万提到这个孩子时表情的微妙，也不太懂伊万解释的原理。  
　　更何况，9012年这个本该在躺在伊万怀抱里的阿尔弗雷德还在替自己受那个敌国皇帝的折磨，这个事实比神奇的妊娠反应更他难受。他阿尔弗雷德大帝决策失误的后果理应他自己承担。  
　　所以，那个时空转换器一修好，他就识趣地跟着伊万去了实验室。踏进屋之前，他还恋恋不舍地仰头看了一眼。  
　　以后恐怕见不到这样的蓝天了吧。  
　　按下转换器的按钮之后他就感到一阵天旋地转，然后是熟悉的手脚被绑住的感觉。他过了好一会才敢睁开眼睛，准备面对自己熟悉的黑暗地窖——  
　　可是这是哪？  
　　他难以置信地瞪大眼睛看着四周的富丽堂皇。这简直像是皇宫里的房间。而自己呢？虽然双手双脚都被绑着并且腰酸背痛的厉害，但好歹是陷在一张柔软的大床里。  
　　直到他已经把屋内的陈设都细细打量了一遍，确定它们上面都有着布拉金斯基的皇家纹章，一小部分还留着自己的纹章没被洗掉，该死的布拉金斯基。他在心里咒骂着。  
　　刚骂完，被咒骂的对象就推开了门。  
　　“阿尔弗？”他走过来，紫眸里盈着单纯的笑意，“你醒啦？”  
　　这是什么情况？他为什么这么称呼自己？和这个人对峙的经验让阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地往床的另一端缩，却又被抓住小腿拖回来:“阿尔弗昨天说过的，你愿意当我的皇后，是认真的吗？”  
　　一脸震惊困惑难以置信简称懵逼的阿尔弗雷德，看着一脸认真眼睛如同孩子般闪闪发亮的布拉金斯基，开始认真思考自己一头撞死在墙上的可能性。  
　　


End file.
